kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora
Pandora (パンドーラ Pandôra) is the the Goddess of Calamity. For reasons unknown, Pandora lost her physical form and was reduced to a ghostly face made of a fiery vapor that hovers throughout the battlefield, spitting fireballs at Pit. After bathing at the Rewind Spring, she resurrects as her human-form named Amazon Pandora. Characteristics Appearance Pandora is an amorphous, soap-bubble-like spirit with only the barest remnants of a face. Said to be a god, like Uranos and Holer, this creature can phase in and out of visibility and thus can easily sneak up on invaders. Her eyes do not contain any irises and there seems to be no substance behind her ghostly facade. In Uprising, Pandora has a much more ghastly appearance, seeming to be made up of a ghostly blue fire. She also now has a set of sharp teeth and wears a halo-like object on top of her "head." In her humanoid "Amazon Pandora" form, she appears as an attractive woman with blue hair and a ponytail similar to that of her earlier appearance. Personality She is very easy-going and sarcastic, even towards her enemies, often speaking nonchalantly even during battle. As the goddess of Calamity, she is very unpredictable and appears to be somewhat insane, often spouting random things and even building a driving course in her labyrinth to get her driver's license and taking yoga lessons despite that her most commonly used form has no limbs, something she herself is irritated about. She appears to be somewhat in denial when questioned about her insane quirks. Pandora delights in trickery, littering her labyrinth with fake passageways, invisible floors, and other illusions. When she becomes Amazon Pandora, she becomes more arrogant, vain, and sassy. Throughout her battle in the chapter Scorched Feathers, she constantly tries to make Palutena and Viridi jealous of her beauty, the latter saying that Pandora is "overcompensating" and is "still an evil blob underneath" and noting that she just has better hair. Despite her appearance change, she still has a sense of trickery, notably plaguing the battlefield with various traps and trying to trick Dark Pit by faking her own defeat. Abilities Reflecting her penchant for trickery, Pandora has the power to create illusions. In her battle with Dark Pit, she plagues the battlefield with various traps. In both forms, Pandora mainly attacks by creating bombs. In her vapor form, she attacks with fireballs and can turn invisible to elude Pit as well as sink into the ground to attack Pit from below. As Amazon Pandora, she is much stronger. She shows great skill in swordsmanship and attacks with heart-shaped blasts of energy. She also has a heart-shaped barrier to deflect attacks. Pandora also demonstrates the ability to levitate. Despite all her power, she is not above fighting dirty, sometimes feigning defeat to claim the upper hand. Appearances Kid Icarus. "The Gatekeeper of the Skyworld fortress. A demon goddess who administers all disasters. Blowing out fireballs, she has the power to warp when you least expect it." Pandora ''is the Gatekeeper to Skyworld's Fortress and guardian of the Three Sacred Treasures' Sacred Casket. Centurions are not very useful here, as Pandora can easily mow through a formation. Pandora's attacks are quite damaging, but she is quite slow. This can be a lengthy fight due to .Pandora's ability to hide herself and stay out of Bow range, but it's not hard if Pit stays at range. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 20 5 90 0 Kid Icarus: Uprising In ''Kid Icarus: Uprising, Pandora is entrusted with the Mirror of Truth and is placed in the Labyrinth of Deceit. Her location was hidden by the Great Reaper until Pit defeated him, Pandora going into a witty banter with Pit and Palutena when the former entered the labyrinth and engages her before she gives up. However, Pandora faked giving up so Pit can unknowingly create Dark Pit by shattering the Mirror of Truth, though the clone turning on her was not according to plan. Dying, Pandora's remaining powers are absorbed by Dark Pit. However, it would reveled that Pandora endured and stayed inside Dark Pit's body until he arrives at the Rewind Spring to restore Pit, leaving him to use the Rewind Spring to regain her full potency as the red-colored "Pandora's Wrath". After a short fight, Pandora hops into the Rewind Spring to be restored into her original physical form as "Amazon Pandora" which appears like a young female adult before being defeated by Dark Pit. Idol Descriptions Goddess of Calamity, Pandora As the goddess of disaster and calamity, Pandora builds the Labyrinth of Deceit, where she's thought to be using the Mirror of Truth yo create Underworld troops. Though she sounds jaded, it's just an act, for she delights in trickery. Amazon Pandora Pandora's original form. Beautiful yet mighty, she was one of the best warriors in the Underworld. Yet a blunder cost the goddess her body, forcing Pandora to take the form of a pure manifestation of her will. Quotes *''"I wanted to get my driver's license, but then it hit me, how am I supposed to steer without HANDS?"'' *''"Do I look like a strategy guide? In case you haven't noticed...THIS ISN'T THE ASK AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR!"'' *"Your delivery stinks. Say it with feeling. This isn't public radio, you know!" *''"And that's why you're one of the great minds of our time."'' - Directed at Pit (Chapter 5) *''"The Mirror of Truth is just that: It reflects the truth."'' *''"It's been so long since I've had a body. Eat your hearts out, ladies!"'' - As Amazon Pandora *''"Hard work and determination" - ''Pandora's response to Pit's question about how she built a parking lot *''"But that little parasite DID steal my powers and for that, HE MUST PAY!" -'' at the rewind spring, (Remembering that Dark Pit took her powers after she died in Chapter 22) Trivia *Pandora draws her name from the Greek myth of Pandora, the woman who opened Pandora's Box and released all the evils onto mankind, closing the box just before hope itself escaped. Furthermore Amazon from Greek mythology is used to explain a race of strong, beautiful female warriors. *It could be argued that the Casket of the Sacred Treasures mirrors Pandora's Box in the myth, with the Sacred Treasures being the "hope" of the myth (being the last hope of defeating Medusa). As such Pandora is guarding the Box to make sure the Hope doesn't escape - flipping this gives us that she's preventing Pit from opening the Casket and taking the Hope. *In both her encounters in Kid Icarus Uprising (not counting the Medusa-created copy in Chapter 9), Pandora always initially fakes being defeated the first time before suddenly fighting again. In the first fight, she feigns defeat and a cutscene plays in which she tricks Pit into destroying the Mirror of Truth, thus creating Dark Pit. When fighting Amazon Pandora, however, there is no cutscene interruption, allowing her to get up and get in a cheap hit if the player lets his guard down. *Pandora Claws are claws infused with some of Pandora's essence. *Hades, Viridi, and Palutena are all apparently unfamiliar with Pandora's original Amazon form. Hades refers to her Amazon form as being "animated." *Technically, since Pandora's Wrath is orange instead of blue, it means she is getting colder because blue fire is hotter than orange fire. Gallery File:Underworld Army - Pandoras Wrath.png|Pandora as seen when Pandora's Wrath is evoked File:PandoraClaws.png|Pandora Claws from Kid Icarus: Uprising File:UprisingChapter22AmazonPandora2.PNG|Amazon Pandora, the true form of Pandora, as seen in Uprising File:014-goddess-of-calamity-pandora.jpg|AR card of Goddess of Calamity, Pandora from Uprising pandora.jpg|Pandora as seen in the original Kid Icarus PANdora.jpg|Pandora introducing the Mirror of Truth Category:Enemies Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Uprising enemies Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Of Myths and Monsters enemies Category:Characters Category:Underworld Army Category:Goddess Category:Gods Category:Commander